Lunar 3: Wings of Hope
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Well, I was bored one day and started to write this! ^^So see if you like it!


LUNAR 3  
  
Wings of Hope  
  
When the five moons of the goddess align as one whole, the annual festival began with loud music, singing, laughter of friends and family, and praise to the goddess, Setsura, the main goddess as you could say, she was the goddess of time and song; is why music is played as loud, to which the goddess herself. Where most of the celebration is taken place is in the small town of Anuke, where the goddess herself was born, but that is only a legend. It suits the people there just fine; a legend is a legend, as egg- nog is egg-nog.  
  
The planet around the five moons where at peace with one another, but it wasn't like that before, where war came and went. A fairy tale gone bad as some would say, no really, they would talk among themselves as the war raged above they're heads.  
  
As the moons rotated slowly into the aligning with one another, and soon the celebration would begin.  
  
**  
  
Kyta ran as fast as his feet would take him to the tent which held his dear friend, Sesan, who was the singer for tonight. Kyta passed the baker and his wife, waving a short hello, and to anyone else that he passed. He was over excited over the celebration, not because of the fun and laughter, nah, for he most looked forward to Sesan singing her lovely song that would stop all wars with the goddesses. Kyta finally made it to her tent, he hesitated before going in, he was uneasy for some odd reason, but hey, he thought, this was Sesan, no one but his good friend.Okay, it happens, he thought bitterly. He fallen for her, that's what happened, everyone knew he liked her. Kyta started to fix his mop of brown hair, trying to make it look nice for once. Then quickly ruffled his clothes and then sighed. 'Oh well, end of use of brain, must look good,' thought Kyta moving the flaps of the tent and entering.  
  
Sesan was perched on a stool in the center of the tent, combing her long bluish hair with her finger nails. She didn't seem to notice Kyta enter and gaze at her.  
  
"The magic of love opens to the sky, when friends become more. Love is the wings of life and hope. When we met you'll see with your own eyes-this is something that lifts up where we belong. To the skies in the desert, the endless love we share shall grow-huh?!" Sesan stopped her singing when she spotted Kyta gazing at her oddly, more than normal that is. "Kyta you scared me! Is something the matter?"  
  
Kyta moved uneasy, "Well no, I just wanted to see how you where doing, that's all."  
  
Sesan smiled, "All right, I'm almost through."  
  
Kyta nodded and quickly as he had come, he left, embarrassed at himself, why anyone should ask? He didn't know the reason, maybe because of Sesan's song.  
  
"Well if it ain't, I'm never gonna get to be a man?"  
  
Kyta turned around to face his rival, Lucan. As long as Kyta can remember, he'd been enemies with Lucan ever since child-hood, the reason was because of Sesan. They were friends' before-long before she showed up, and ruined- not really, but let's make this as idiotic as I can, shall I?  
  
"Lucan, you're still alive? I thought you be dead by now," said Kyta coolly.  
  
"You can't act cool if it hit you in the face, dead on! Sesan will never fall for some guy who has never been a man before! She'll want a man, a true man!" said Lucan going into his all know it pose.  
  
Kyta half smiled at him, "Well you never been a man before, now have you? Guess not, you over size monkey! I'm gonna ask Sesan to a dance, you'll see." He stuck his tongue out at him, "Just you wait monkey."  
  
Lucan glared at him, "I will bait boy." Lucan gave him one last look and stormed off, cursing under his breath.  
  
"That monkey monk," Kyta sighed walking off to the shopping district, which wasn't far off, since I already told you this town was small, but it was gaining slowly to become more than 'just' a normal town.  
  
Lucan was the head monk's son, which is a nice think, to some that is. Kyta wasn't in the all mighty place with the goddess, he was sort of well, in the lower class. He was labeled thief by Lucan, because once he spotted Kyta 'stealing a piece of bark off a tree'. Tree bark is good to eat when you want too gross someone out, but that is just me, the writer.  
  
Kyta passed some of the booths of the shopping district, there where a lot of people today because of the goddesses. Merchants where selling things from left to right of anything that had the word goddess stamped on it or a good so called luck charm. Kyta shook his head as people wasted all their savings on idiotic things, he was about to leave when something caught his eyes.  
  
A woman passed by him, taking his breath away from him. His gaze and so many others followed the beautiful woman. Her long black hair tied in a tight pony-tail swung back and forth as she gracefully floated as you could say into the crowds of people. The only thing that was odd about this woman was her eyes and clothing. Kyta only caught a glimpse of them, but her eyes seemed clouded, a gray sort of color, mysterious in a way. Her clothing where of a another world to say, long flowing robes, more like an ancient would wear, when the Magic Emperor and other evil things that could pop into his mind.  
  
"Oh well, not fault outsiders aren't as slick as me," said Kyta out of the blue and moved on through the crowd.  
  
**  
  
Sesan still was perched on the stool after Kyta left, she didn't know what else to do go outside and be swarmed by people or run into Lucan and Kyta at it again. Sesan's sad blue eyes gazed out of the tent, talking arose from outside, anger boiled.  
  
"Peace shall never be placed on this planet," Sesan said and started to comb her hair again, but kept her full attention on the tent's entrance with a watchful eye.  
  
The flaps of the tent opened, a strange woman entered, and her clouded gray eyes met Sesans'.  
  
"The tide has turned on thy lady of thy light," said the woman, her eyes seemed to fade to a lighter gray.  
  
Sesan tired to think, "Are you sure, Tempest? The stars-"  
  
"-the stars tell us nothing! I'm very sure of it M'lady, but if you do not act-"  
  
The sound of flaps being opened cut Tempest short of her words.  
  
"Oh! Lucan," said Sesan with a little dread in her voice, "What do I give for this honor?"  
  
Lucan chuckled, "Nothing my fair maiden, but perhaps."  
  
"Perhaps what, Lucan?" Sesan asked.  
  
"A dance with you M'lady would give me so much pleasure," replied Lucan then he took noticed of Tempest in there, "and who might you be?"  
  
Tempest stared cold-heartedly at him, "None of thy concern." She turned back to Sesan, "I shall speak to thy later."  
  
Tempest gave one last glance at Sesan before departing the tent. While she moved the flaps of the tent, she let something slid from her palm and unto the floor. It shimmered lightly there; it seemed to be a necklace of some sort. Lucan caught sight of it and picked it up, holding it in his hand.  
  
"How odd looking," said Lucan examining it more closely, the five moons of the goddesses were engraved on the stone necklace surface. The five moons surrounded the planet, their home.  
  
"Can I see it?" asked Sesan getting off her stool and stood on her tip-toes too get a look at it, "It is the blue moon."  
  
"The blue moon?" asked Lucan confused.  
  
"The blue moon is our second home or so it is said in the legends of Althena. Setsura is the protector of the blue moon," Sesan said taking the necklace away from Lucan and examined it some more before tying it around her neck.  
  
Lucan smiled at her, "Sesan what is your answ-"  
  
The flaps of the tent where moved once more, a rather large man entered the tent, a joyful look was pasted on his round face. He glanced at Lucan, but quickly ran towards Sesan giving her a tight bear hug.  
  
"Sesan!" he said finally letting her go, "how have you been? Looking for a husband or something? Doing anything great sorts? Or better than that, you got married and didn't tell me, which would hurt my feelings. I know you didn't your not-"  
  
"Colin please stop! I'm happy to see you too old friend," said Sesan laughing a little.  
  
Colin blushed deeply, "Sorry, but half you seen that half-wit friend and his flying cat have you?"  
  
"You mean Kyta and Starny? He went to the shopping area, and Starny is helping out with the stage-barking orders really," Sesan sighed.  
  
**  
  
"Excuse me, but does that look like it goes there? I think not! Come on you people put your backs into it!" snapped a flying cat?! No it was only a small dragon or so he called himself, but no one believed he was a dragon. A blue flying-I mean dragon wearing sunglasses yelling at people, what has the world come too?  
  
One of the workers dropped his share of the stage props, he had about enough of a cat snapping at him, and he got enough of snapping at home by his wife.  
  
"I'm warning you cat, another snap and I'll snap you in two!" snarled the guy named Bob.  
  
Starny flew into his face, "Oh well then, I cou-"  
  
"-Could say a big round of sorry to you good sir," said Kyta just in time appearing behind Starny grabbing his mouth shut, "I'll just take him." He nodded to Starny with his head, "and be on my merry way."  
  
The man snarled at Starny one more time before going back to work.  
  
Kyta held the dragon with his hands out stretched and glaring at him, "One day you'll regret your mouth."  
  
"I quiet like my mouth the way it is used, thank you," replied Starny then added as a joke, "Come on! I'm kidding buddy! I was just being nice to those poor souls, they needed leadership, and well I just happened to be about the-"  
  
"-the wrong place buddy, you are going to get me killed along with you," Kyta sighed and let go of Starny, "come on, we got some exploring to do."  
  
"Exploring? That wasn't in my cont-tracttttttttttt-HEY LET ME GO!" yelled Starny as he was being dragged by Kyta, "I'll miss you loyal servants!" Starny waved bye to the workers with his opened paw.  
  
I hope that was a good start, should I go on with this story, or should I just write in my other ones? Reviews are helpful. 


End file.
